


in (lack of) silence dread

by ursus_mari



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, unadulterated and unabashed silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursus_mari/pseuds/ursus_mari
Summary: In a stunning display of unprofessionalism, the bridge crew of theEnterpriseindulges in an enthusiastic group sing along. Spock suffers.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	in (lack of) silence dread

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely out of nowhere and so short, but it makes me smile so here it is.
> 
> the song they sing is "with catlike tread" from the pirates of penzance, and it's a ton of fun. "in silence dread" is a line from the song and where the equally silly title comes from. for maximum enjoyment of this, you should listen to the song before or as you read. to get the full effect of the ridiculousness, yk
> 
> (the star trek content can be blamed on Spirit_World (@meteorjam on tumblr), as she showed the noothive the aos movies for the holidays and now i'm hooked)

There are days that Spock wonders why he allowed himself to be convinced to join the crew of the _Enterprise_.

“COME, FRIENDS, WHO PLOUGH THE SEA!”

...this is one such day.

The captain stands on his chair, gesturing grandly. Lt. Sulu brandishes an imaginary sword at Ensign Chekov, who barely manages the lyrics around his giggles. Nyota, who, betrayal of betrayals, started the whole affair, sits primly in her chair even as she increases the volume of the music she so thoughtfully provided and sings loudly along. Dr. McCoy is once more inexplicably present on the bridge rather than at his station in sickbay and has too thrown himself enthusiastically into the chaos, occasionally shooting Spock gleeful looks that indicate an intense pleasure derived from his misfortune. Lt. Comm. Scott is on the intercom, merrily lending his own offkey rendition to the fray; due to the nature of the ship’s comm system, his voice always comes approximately 0.672 seconds late, only adding to the discord.

“TRUCE TO NAVIGATION!” the captain bellows, pointing at Ensign Chekov. The ensign beams, then doubles over in laughter as Lt. Sulu jabs him in the side. “TAKE ANOTHER STATION!”

Spock grits his teeth and stares at his science station, illogically hoping that if he ignores the unseemly conduct, it might spontaneously disappear and return order to the bridge. Fortunately, they are currently at warp in a relatively quiet sector of space with nothing to endanger them in their distraction. Unfortunately, this leaves Spock with nothing to distract from the cacophony of his shipmates’ poor singing skills.

The captain jumps down from his chair, paying little mind to the buttons on the arms that could lead to potentially disastrous outcomes should he engage them accidentally, locks arms with Dr. McCoy to circle each other for a line, then offers an arm to Nyota, who takes it with a dramatic curtsey. The two of them then proceed to begin a kickline. A truly horrifying number of the bridge crew neglect their stations completely to join in this ill-advised venture. Courtesy of Lt. Comm. Scott, the lights overhead begin to strobe in time to the music, if not in time to the singing.

Spock does not hate his job or his crew. Approximately 78.594% of the time, Spock finds himself grateful for both and glad for the competency and personalities of his crewmates. The _Enterprise_ is a remarkable ship with an extremely high rate of success that provides Spock with opportunity to make scientific discoveries as well as discoveries of a personal and social nature. Were he given to the human habit of emotional exaggeration, however, moments such as these might render him declaring his unending hatred and intent to transfer to a quieter, more traditional, more orderly ship as soon as time would allow.

As is, Spock is finding his not inconsiderable patience severely strained.

**Author's Note:**

> you can hit me up at @ursus-mari on tumblr should you wish, though it's completely dominated by bbc merlin


End file.
